


Metamorfosis

by chocolaticida



Series: teratologia [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Bullying, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Riots, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3036992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermano mellizo de grotesque, misma premisa, diferente ejecución: Enjolras descubre que Grantaire no era como asumía. Hay protestas. La vida de Eponine es muy difícil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorfosis

**Author's Note:**

> Tecnicamente re-archivando pero practicamente lo escribí otra vez para que fuese su propio monstruo. Este es mucho muchisimo más ligero que grotesque y tbh me hace bastante mas feliz :) Aunque desde aquí pido disculpas porque a pesar de no ser pre-slash, no hay besitos. Si buscaban besitos, este no es su fic. Lo siento orz
> 
> ¡Felices fiestas! A ver si alcanzo a terminar otro WIP el 2014.

\- ¡Tenías un solo trabajo! - no se encoge en su lugar sólo porque Enjolras es extremadamente atractivo cuando está furioso -. El grupo contaba contigo. Afortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo: Sé dónde están tus prioridades. Le pedí a Feuilly que preparara los carteles.

Grantaire mete las manos dentro de las mangas y cruza los brazos.

\- No tiene que hacerlo. En dos días puedo de sobra...

\- ... dormir la borrachera y pasar la resaca a costa de la caridad de alguien - Enjolras golpea la mesa entre ellos mientras el resto por fin deja de fingir que los ignora -. Puedes irte.

\- No quiero - contesta, petulante, pero un poco herido, porque es idiota y está borracho, una horrible combinación de todos los tiempos.

\- No es una sugerencia. No aportas al grupo en nada. Cualquier afecto de tus amigos es cosa de ellos y no tiene lugar aquí - alza la mano hacia Courfeyrac, que se acerca con lo que en él pasa por timidez, aspavientos y ceños silenciosos -. Hasta aquí, para mí, eres un desperdicio de tiempo y espacio. Los perros callejeros que nos acompañan en las protestas han sido más útiles que tú.

\- ¡Enjolras! - exclama Combeferre desde su mesa y se levanta. Varias personas lo imitan, Grantaire incluido. Aprieta su gorro entre las manos, con los ojos ardiendo y pegados al suelo. No va a llorar. No está _tan_ ebrio.

Todavía.

\- Asumo - afirme el tono - que mi regreso está igualmente vetado.

\- He dicho lo que pienso - dice Enjolras, ni siquiera hablándole a él - _¿Qué más quieren, que le felicite?_

Grantaire levanta un poco la cabeza y sus oídos se cubren de ruido, entre humillación y amargura. Enjolras habla con Combeferre y Courfeyrac en murmullos furiosos, pero inaudibles. Jehan y Joly, en una mesa tras ellos, gesticulan afablemente para que se les acerque, pero Enjolras vuelve a girarse hacia él y la exhalación de Combeferre es suficiente aviso para que Grantaire se encoja, por fin.

\- ¿Necesitas que alguien te ayude a llegar a la puerta? ¡Ya vete! - estira el brazo violentamente. Las ojeras bajos sus ojos y los huecos en sus mejillas hacen su emoción más pronunciada, más peligrosa. En algún momento, Grantaire se pasó de la raya o a Enjolras se le acabó la paciencia. No le sorprende. No es la primera vez que pasa.

Pero es la primera vez que Enjolras le mira con odio y es la primera vez que Grantaire se traga todo, de verdad, hasta el fondo.

Da sus pasos entre quejas murmuradas, lentamente, como si cada uno de sus huesos hiciera peso hacia su extremo. Está bastante seguro de que Joly está tras él, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Es posible que necesite su ayuda para llegar a la puerta, pero la expresión de Enjolras lo mantiene sobrio, si no en contenido etílico, en el acto.

Grantaire avanza el espacio entre ellos y le besa la mejilla.

\- Si cuentan las intenciones de algo, aunque supongo que no - sonríe y se le escapan un par de lágrimas, que apura en frotar con su manga - de verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Se da media vuelta y huye, escapando del pesado silencio que cae sobre el Musain y de ver la expresión de Enjolras. 

Nadie lo sigue.

*

Eponine cierra de un portazo y se deja caer junto a él en el sofá. Toca su cara con manos frías y pone en su regazo una cerveza tibia.

\- No me daba el dinero para más.

Grantaire no abre los ojos.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Me llamó Marius.

\- Ah.

\- Di 'gracias, Eponine, eres una excelente amiga.'

\- Gracias, Eponine. Eres una excelente persona, la mejor compañera de piso y una amiga mucho mejor de lo que merezco.

\- Oye, yo no dije eso - Eponine le da una bofetada suave - ¿Hay que ir a golpear al rubio? ¿Puedo ir a golpear al rubio? ¿Por favor?

\- ¡No! - Grantaire se ríe por fin, dando vueltas la lata entre sus manos y abriendo los ojos para arrugarlos -. Enjolras no dijo ninguna mentira. Ese no es el problema.

Eponine aprieta los labios y muy sonoramente no dice que piensa que Grantaire está equivocado, pero está de acuerdo en que Grantaire es imbécil. Por cosas así es que son mejores amigos: Grantaire opina lo mismo.

\- ¿Entonces, según tú, el problema es...?

\- Que me odia - admite, cerrando los ojos otra vez y echando la cabeza sobre el sofá con un quejido de agonía -. Que no me ama. Que existe y yo también.

Eponine se echa a reír al instante, a carcajada batiente, pero lo deja reacomodarse sobre su regazo y le acaricia el cabello.

\- Nadie se muere de un corazón roto - dice con la convicción de los expertos - ¿Cuándo vas al Musain de nuevo?

Grantaire agita la cabeza en su mano y puede _oírla_ fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Puedo hablar en serio y ser sobredramático al mismo tiempo. Es un talento de los borracho _y_ los enamorados.

\- Ambas son tu status quo y puedes hablar estupideces por horas. ¿No crees que pueda haber otra persona para ti, entre todos los millones de pelmazos que existen?

\- Enjolras no es para mí. Es para el mundo - murmura -. Y no hay nadie más como él.

Eponine se ríe más fuerte.

\- No. Eso sí que no - le tira un mechón de pelo para que abra los ojos - ¿En serio no volverás?

\- No al Musain - asiente, evitando mirarla -. Quiero pintar.

Se levanta con movimientos torpes y Eponine le tira un cojín en la espalda, recordándole que es su turno de aspirar.

*

No distingue a sus amigos entre la multitud, pero Enjolras declama sobre un escenario extremadamente improvisado y Combeferre está junto a él. La gente lo ama, por supuesto, cómo podría no hacerlo, pero la policía está comenzando a desarmar las esquinas y desde donde está puede ver algunas botellas en el aire, piedras, latas de cerveza y hasta ahí está tranquilo, hasta que comienza a oler el humo.

Un grupo de jóvenes, niños realmente, estudiantes, han comenzado a armar una barricada en una de las calles, con pedazos de bancas y llantas de autos robadas. Grantaire ve cómo se empieza a correr la imagen de ojo en ojo, escucha los gritos, siente el frenesí antes de que comience.

La policía saca sus bastones con un sonido de disparo y el caos explota al instante, pero intenso como un huracán: Grantaire vuelve a mirar el escenario y _Enjolras está de rodillas_ , sosteniendo su rostro, Combeferre junto a él.

Se cruza primero con Bahorel, abriendo paso con sus puños. Sonríe al verlo, sangre en los dientes.

\- ¡R! - se le lanza encima en un abrazo -. No sé qué haces aquí, pero me da muchísimo gusto verte.

\- Necesito...

\- Por supuesto - Bahorel lo empuja en dirección al escenario y Grantaire sigue su camino.

Todavía tiene resaca, pero su cabeza deja de latir cuando alguien quiebra algo en su espalda mientras le gritan y dan patadas, urgiendo a que deje de correr contra la corriente, que les deje pasar. Ve a Bossuet un instante, un rostro asustado, y después nada, la multitud como un brochazo desigual y doloroso.

Antes de llegar al escenario divisa a Enjolras levantándose, empujando a Combeferre del escenario tras una serie de movimientos confusos que acaban con ambos en el suelo, fuera de vista.

Grantaire choca, literalmente, con un escudo más alto que él.

\- ¡No es personal! - grita, lanzando golpes para pasar. Vuelve a gritar, mucho menos coherente, cuando dos policías se le tiran encima.

Oye a Joly gritar a lo lejos, _¡Violencia policial! ¡Violencia policial!_ Y se ríe tanto que debe parecer loco, tirando puñetazos al aire en posición de boxeo y perdiendo toda compostura a carcajadas.

Eventualmente lo logran detener entre al menos tres o cuatro (los cuenta con ausente orgullo) y se lo llevan forcejeando hasta una camioneta.

En el aire, Grantaire se vuelve a ver lo que queda del escenario, destartalado, pero sobre todo, vacío.

*

Grantaire conoció a Bahorel en el Corinthe y Jehan y Joly han pasado a ver qué tal es, pero ninguno es exactamente asiduo. Muy sucio y decadente: Grantaire admite todas sus faltas y aun así va cada vez que la noche le da un momento.

\- Debería golpearte por la crisis existencial con que has dejado a Enjolras - saluda Courfeyrac tras él, haciéndolo saltar tres palmos -. Pero es gracioso verlo así.

\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando - Grantaire lo abraza como Bahorel lo abrazó a él -, pero me da gusto verte.

Courfeyrac lo aprieta y Grantaire no puede tragarse el gemido de dolor. Courfeyrac se apura a soltarlo y levantarle la camisa, como si no estuviesen rodeados de gente de la peor calaña. Nadie se inmuta, en cualquier caso. Grantaire no sabe exactamente qué esperaba. No esperaba a Courf, en todo caso.

Después de volver a sentarse, ropa en su lugar, Grantaire continúa: - No te había visto jamás aquí.

\- Quería hablar contigo - la sonrisa de Courfeyrac no es amenazante, pero nada sobre él lo es jamás y eso es lo más peligroso acerca de el -. De no ser por ti Enjolras habría acabado molido a palos. Hay varios oficiales que le tienen sangre en el ojo.

\- ¿No han tratado de levantar cargos contra él por la protesta? - no finge no estar preocupado. Courfeyrac chista la lengua y sonríe.

\- No pueden directamente. Han tratado, pero es como culpar al papa por los crímenes de la iglesia. El caso no tiene mucho peso. Además tiene su apellido y su... - hace un gesto sobre su rostro. Grantaire se ríe -. No es en los tribunales donde podrán agarrarlo y lo saben.

\- Entonces me alegra - dice, y se muerde el resto de cosas que quiere decir, preguntar -. Me alegra haber sido de utilidad.

No ha pasado una semana aún y ya le hace falta verlo, terriblemente. Como si pudiese leer su mente, Courfeyrac le sonríe mirando desde abajo, expresión inocente. 

\- Enjolras quiere pedirte disculpas, pero no sabe cómo - calcula el momento en que Grantaire tiene trago en la boca, porque es Courfeyrac, pero le alcanza una servilleta de inmediato con expresión seria.

\- ¿Perdón por _qué_? - Grantaire acaba su vaso entero para ignorar cómo Courfeyrac lo mira -. Dile que sus disculpas son ridículas. No le puedo culpar por nada. Fui yo quien abusó de su disposición y, y la de todos ustedes por demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco... dramático? - Grantaire se encoge de hombros, aunque Courfeyrac está sólo medio bromeando -. O al menos injusto. Fuiste amigo nuestro antes de...

\- A ti te conocí semanas después de conocerlo - interrumpe, obviando el subtexto. Apenas vio a Enjolras no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Courfeyrac cruza los brazos y finge pensarlo.

\- No es el punto - le golpea el hombro -. Jehan te echa muchísimo de menos. Y Bahorel no fue a la última reunión porque, cito, todavía quería romperle a Enjolras la cara. No, no por herir tus sentimientos, aunque quizá un poco sí, fue por... bueno, Enjolras tiende a decir muchas cosas montado en la emoción del momento.

Grantaire mira su vaso vacío sintiendo a su estómago dar vueltas.

\- Es apasionado.

\- Es cruel - corrige Courfeyrac -. Es mi mejor amigo desde primaria, así que conozco perfectamente sus defectos. Lo adoro, no me malinterpretes, pero Enjolras es impulsivo, obsesivo e invariablemente, inconscientemente, que es peor, cruel. Se lo hemos dicho mil veces, sobre todo Combeferre, a quién parece ofenderle personalmente que Enjolras dañe al resto, porque es secretamente nuestra madre. O no tan secretamente. El punto es que Enjolras nunca había considerado la gentileza por mérito propio.

\- ¿Y? - Grantaire pega los ojos a la mesa.

\- Y que cuando lo besaste _arruinaste su vida_ \- Courfeyrac no logra contener su risa en la última parte, agitándose en su puesto con un jolgorio casi indecente -. No sé si alguien había contestado a su ira con ternura, pero lo dudo. Fue muy conmovedor. Jehan escribió un poema.

\- Nooo - Grantaire entierra la cara entre las manos. No es que lo hubiese olvidado, pero... lo estaba reprimiendo, dentro de lo posible.

\- Necesitas más alcohol para esta conversación, lo entiendo - Courfeyrac le sirve más vino -. Mira, en la protesta probaste tu "utilidad" con creces, no es que el resto hayamos pensado algo tan estúpido y horrible, y quiero que sepas que me siento ofendido porque totalmente lo pensaste. Enjolras sabe que no le quedan argumentos, pero no tiene idea cómo pedirte que vuelvas.

\- No voy a volver.

\- ¡Por favor! 

\- No más, Courf - murmura descubriéndose el rostro para rodear el vaso con fuerza -. Sé que le disgusto y comprendo el sentimiento, pero si veo su cara un vez más... 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacer algo contra la moral y las buenas costumbres? - alza y baja las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡NO! - lo interrumpe indignado. Courfeyrac salta en su asiento, sorprendido -. Enjolras me odia. Ahora de verdad. No puedo imaginar siquiera... no debería haberlo tocado.

\- Creo que hiciste bien en mostrarle afecto. No es algo que sobre en el mundo - Courfeyrac pone la mano en su mejilla y la deja allí un momento. Grantaire se deja apaciguar. Alguien grita desde el fondo del bar y Courf usa su otra mano para hacerles un gesto obsceno -. Eso de ponerte como escudo humano... Enjolras lo apreció, cosa que sé que te hará feliz, pero no me parece justo. No lo hiciste por una causa. Lo hiciste por él, que francamente no se lo merece, no de ti.

Grantaire echa un poco hacia atrás la cabeza y encuentra la mirada de Courfeyrac, sereno.

\- Soy un cínico, pero si hay algo en lo que creo es en Enjolras. No es sólo porque me parezca atractivo. Si alguien es capaz de cambiar el mundo, va a ser él. Las causas, la revolución, todo eso... - gesticula al aire -. Es parte de él. No lo hice por detener la venta de armas en África o lo que sea que estuviéramos protestando...

\- Reformas económicas - murmura Courfeyrac sin esconder su risa.

\- Es todo parte de Enjolras y Enjolras es parte de ello. No puedo decir que lo hice por uno o por el otro. No es la única protesta a la que he ido y no es la última a la que iré - admite, avergonzado.

Courfeyrac apenas se mueve, sorprendido hasta la calma.

\- ¿... No?

\- Mi trabajo es en el centro y ocurren cosas, a veces. Me imagino que Enjolras avocaría por ellas, así que paso a ver de qué va - se mira las manos, algo avergonzado. Sólo Eponine y Joly saben de su activismo esporádico y mayormente porque es ridículo tratar de ocultarles algo.

\- ¿Cosas como qué?

Grantaire puede sentir su sonrojo en aumento.

\- Hubo un murallón de silencio por los suicidios de adolescentes gay. Unos chicos de encadenaron a un árbol por algo ecológico... no recuerdo bien. Un par de círculos feministas. Una marcha contra la discriminación...

\- Has estado ocupado - las cejas de Courfeyrac bordean su cabello.

\- No es tanto, considerando el tiempo que llevo... llevaba en el grupo. Además no hago más que sumar número.

\- ¿Y a la protesta del sábado? ¿Fuiste por Enjolras?

\- Por supuesto que fui por Enjolras. Parece que no me estás entendiendo: Todo lo posiblemente bueno que tengo es por tratar de... no sé, ¿ser como él? ¿Tratar de ser alguien que pueda pararse al lado de el sin vergüenza? Cristo - se ríe de pronto, ahogado y amargo - ¿Recuerdas cuando dijo que no creía que yo fuese capaz de vivir o morir, respirar, comer o dormir? Tenía toda la razón.

Courfeyrac toma su mano sobre la mesa, muy serio.

\- Si te llegas a matar por Enjolras, Combeferre va a revivirte sólo para matarlos a los dos juntos.

\- No voy a matarme - se apura en aclarar. No por Enjolras, al menos. Por accidente, probablemente -. Mi vida es mediocre, eso es todo.

Courfeyrac no parece muy convencido.

\- Musichetta también te echa de menos. Dice que el café no es lo mismo sin su mejor cliente - sonríe un poco -. Pasabas allí más tiempo que nosotros, después de todo.

\- No voy a volver - repite, un poco desesperado.

\- ¿Cuantos retratos de Enjolras has hecho esta semana, hmm?

Más de los que la poca dignidad que le queda quiere admitir, pero todavía no se atreve más que a esbozar su expresión furiosa, aunque no deja de pensar en ello.

\- Ya saben dónde vivo. Si no, pueden encontrarme aquí. Es casi lo mismo - se levanta, arrastrando la silla -. Fue un gusto verte, Courfeyrac, pero debo irme a trabajar.

Courfeyrac no le pregunta si puede trabajar en el estado en que está, pero su rostro lo dice. Estira la mano hacia él.

\- Nos vemos, entonces - suena decidido.

Grantaire agita su mano con una sonrisa, aceptando el afecto si no el consejo. Viejos hábitos y todo eso.

*

Pocos días después se despierta en el sofá por golpes en la puerta que parecen querer echarla abajo. Eponine debe haber olvidado sus llaves.

Enjolras no le deja siquiera pensar en cerrar la puerta en su cara. Avanza a la sala con la intensidad que hace todas las cosas, agitando una hoja en el aire, con impresiones a color encima.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - exclama. Tiene la cara roja y la respiración agitada.

Grantaire se lo queda mirando, más allá de la capacidad de hablar.

Enjolras abre y cierra la boca, parpadea y se serena. Su expresión, por un instante, es casi avergonzada. Vuelve a agitar el papel, más suavemente, hacia él y Grantaire lo toma, más por reacción que docilidad: Son dos artículos de Facebook, fotos incluidas. Después de mirar a Enjolras y a sus manos, alternativamente, logra reconocerse en las fotos. Son noticias de marchas de varios meses atrás, con su cara en alguna parte.

Va a matar a Courfeyrac.

\- Yo... - dice Enjolras, dudando, lo cual es posiblemente más perturbador que su aparición en general - ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Acompañabas a alguien? ¿ _Coincidentemente_ estabas allí?

\- ¿Quieres un café? - contesta en cambio, girándose a la cocina, separada de la sala por una miserable barra que hace las veces de comedor.

\- Lo que quiero es una respuesta - Enjolras lo sigue, sonando cansado -. Courfeyrac me entregó esto y dijo que has estado participando en varias cosas. Fuera del ABC.

Grantaire pone la cafetera mecánicamente. Feuilly le regaló una mezcla arábica que guardaba para alguna ocasión especial. Especial es lo menos para describir a Enjolras en la sala de su apartamento. Desentona con todo lo que le rodea, con sus facciones blancas, las líneas rectas, largas y duras de su cuerpo, que lo hacen parecer ordenado incluso con su ropa en el estado en que está.

\- ¿Viniste corriendo? - pregunta, por decir algo.

\- ¡Grantaire!

Grantaire se encoge, apretando el mentón al pecho. Siente algo que no es capaz de describir, entre miedo y asombro y anhelo y un elefante rosa sentado sobre sus hombros.

Está demasiado sobrio para esto.

\- No sé qué quieres que te diga.

Enjolras lo deja esperar a la máquina y servir el café en las únicas dos tazas iguales que tienen. Recibe la suya sin mirarlo y sólo levanta una mano cuando Grantaire, evitando sus ojos, ofrece leche y azúcar. Lo vuelve a seguir cuando rodean la barra para sentarse en un sillón y lo imita, en el sofá.

\- Me han informado que debo disculparme. No - agita la cabeza y deja el café en el suelo, junto a sus pies. Eponine y él llevan casi un año planeando comprar una mesilla -. Te debo una disculpa, una genuina. Hablo de respeto y tolerancia y te he dicho cosas que no aceptaría oír hacia nadie. Lo que hiciste en la protesta...

\- No lo hice por ganarme tu agradecimiento - da un sorbo a su café para quemarse la boca -. O por cualquier otra cosa similar.

\- Courfeyrac insinuó algo así - Enjolras se pasa una mano por el cabello - ¿Realmente te ha importado nuestra causa todo este tiempo?

Parece esperanzado. Grantaire no puede evitar reírse, aun sabiendo lo que va a ganarle.

Es un poco de alivio, esto de la honestidad. ¿Qué puede hacerle Enjolras ahora? Odiarlo _más_.

\- Creo que es todo inútil y la gente no se lo merece, de todas formas. Todavía no voy a una protesta de cualquier tipo que no acabe mal o que logre algo.

\- Logramos cosas todos los días - Enjolras comienza a enfadarse. Está en su tono, más familiar para Grantaire a estas alturas que la voz de su propia madre. Entorna los ojos.

\- Las logran los políticos, si encaja con sus planes o no les impide nada y les da puntos con la gente - se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Las propuestas no surgen de la nada. Primero debe haber un clamor popular...

\- O una necesidad visible.

\- Si prefieres evitar la responsabilidad de tu existencia, cosa que no me sorprende nada, es asunto tuyo, pero no puedes considerar que toda la gente es tan poco importante - Enjolras se levanta.

Grantaire se ríe sobre su taza. Lo había echado de menos, es lo peor.

\- Nadie es realmente importante, globalmente. Una mayoría puede hacer una diferencia, pero la mayoría siempre va a tender a ser cobarde o estúpida.

\- Lo dices por experiencia, supongo - Enjolras da medio paso... y derrama café sobre el suelo.

Es una fortuna que no tengan alfombra. El piso tiene manchas mucho peores, pero Grantaire agradece las excusa de ir por un paño húmedo.

Cuando se agacha junto a él, Enjolras no se ha movido un centímetro y Grantaire no pretende que estar arrodillado junto a él es de cualquier forma una humillación. Recuerda haber ofrecido limpiar sus botas una vez. Ebrio como estaba, podría haber dicho algo peor.

Podría decirlo ahora.

Enjolras vuelve a sentarse y esconde el rostro entre las manos. Grantaire se endereza sobre sus rodillas, preocupado.

\- ¿Enjolras?

\- No logro entenderte - admite con un suspiro profundamente exhausto. Luego lo mira, recuperando una compostura que pierde al instante. Se ve cansado, más que cualquier otra cosa -. Lo lamento, no tienes que hacer eso, puedo limpiar yo...

\- Es mi apartamento. Y de Eponine. Tú eres, técnicamente, mi invitado.

\- Me invite solo. Déjame...

\- Eres bienvenido - lo corta Grantaire, pero incapaz de ser duro con Enjolras, se le escapa suave -. Estoy bien aquí.

Limpia hasta que esa parte del piso es lo único impecable alrededor. Luego se toma su tiempo limpiando el paño en la cocina y la taza, y regresa con otro café para Enjolras, que está sonrojado por ninguna razón que Grantaire pueda comprender, pero es un placer descubrir que se sonroja visiblemente, mejillas, cuello y orejas. Incluso su frente enrojece. Tiene que sacudirse para desviar la mirada y volver a sentarse.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No es problema. Este suelo ha vivido cosas peores.

\- Me imagino - apunta Enjolras y se encoge, cara arrugada: - Lo siento. Otra vez.

Grantaire se ríe, de verdad. Se siente borracho, aunque no ha bebido en un par de horas. No es que las cosas no tengan sentido, pero es consciente de su incapacidad de comprenderlas.

\- No te tortures, Enjolras. Hace mucho tiempo que tengo claro lo que sientes por mí y estoy resignado, no, más aún, acostumbrado a tu disgusto. No puedo siquiera culparte por ello. Hay bastante de desagradable en mí, yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

Caen en un silencio corto, inocuo, antes de que Enjolras diga, por sobre su taza: - ¿Es por eso que bebes?

Grantaire asiente y se encoge de hombros en el mismo gesto.

\- Entre muchas otras cosas. Vivir conmigo no es mucho más fácil que vivir en el mundo, conmigo - trata de sonreír mientras lo explica. La gente suele preguntar cosas así y alarmarse cuando la respuesta es honesta -. Aunque Eponine no se ha quejado aún. Y por cierto, debe estar por llegar.

Eponine y Enjolras se llevan terriblemente. Eponine se ríe del ABC con mayor conocimiento de causa que el mismo Grantaire, así que Enjolras no puede contradecirla, y Enjolras ha hecho llorar (frente a ella) a Marius y Grantaire.

Enjolras levanta la taza, indicando que acabará el contenido antes de irse. El silencio continua, interrumpido por él otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Sólo vi el principio de tu pelea con un policía, pero Joly describió algo mucho más violento.

\- He pasado peores y por razones más estúpidas. Además Joly es una maravilla, pero tiende a exagerar las cosas.

\- Courfeyrac confirmó que estabas herido y te vio días después. ¿Estás bien ahora?

\- Puedo trabajar.

\- ¿En qué trabajas?

Grantaire parpadea su confusión, antes de hundirse en su asiento, tímido.

\- En la cocina de un restaurante en el centro. A veces limpio, también, por la noche. Lo pagan como horas extras.

\- ¿Y tus pinturas? - frunce el ceño, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido que Grantaire no vivía de eso.

\- Es un pasatiempo. Los pasatiempos no dan de comer.

\- Tienes suficiente talento para trabajar con ello - Grantaire se lo queda mirando entre sorpresa, confusión y una cantidad de halago que no le deja respirar. Enjolras espera que conteste hasta que el silencio se hace incómodo y continúa: - Conozco gente en una editorial. Puedo preguntar si necesitan un ilustrador.

\- No es necesario - lo interrumpe, traga saliva -. No he podido mantener un trabajo de verdad en años.

\- Si lo que necesitas es rehabilitación...

Los interrumpe la llave en la puerta. Grantaire suspira su alivio sonoramente y se levanta, con Enjolras tras él.

\- ¡Eponine! - saluda, todo sonrisas.

Eponine se pone entre él y Enjolras de una zancada.

\- ¿Tienes algo urgente que tratar aquí?

\- Hola, Eponine, tanto tiempo, que gusto - saluda Enjolras, absolutamente sarcástico.

A Grantaire le hace un poco de gracia ver a Enjolras intercambiando líneas con Eponine, que le llega difícilmente al pecho, pero lo detesta lo suficiente para amedrentarlo tanto como Enjolras puede ser amedrentado. 

\- Fuera. Si estoy enfadada con Grantaire por meterse en tus estupideces no puedo describir lo que estoy contigo - estira el brazo hacia la puerta abierta.

\- Eponine... - Grantaire se trata de cubrir la risa con los puños.

\- Hablo en serio. Fuera.

Enjolras obedece en silencio, con la cabeza baja, y Grantaire se deshace en risitas. Eponine le da con un dedo en el estómago.

\- Calla, tú - mira por sobre su hombro - ¿Qué le pasó al suelo?

\- Puedes venir al Musain - se despide Enjolras, en el dintel -. Quiero decir. Por favor ven. Hay una reunión el jueves...

\- Lo pensará - Eponine cierra la puerta en su cara.

*

Grantaire va a la reunión. Musichetta y Bossuet saltan sobre él. A los minutos se suman a la pila humana Jehan, Feuilly y Bahorel. 

Enjolras apenas lo mira y Grantaire trata de pasar desapercibido. Rechaza el alcohol que le ofrecen, porque el alcohol le da coraje y es mejor pasar por cobarde que llamar la atención.

Eponine lo observa detenidamente al volver a casa, cejas alzadas y expresión escéptica, pero sólo le recuerda que es su turno de hacer la cena.

Va a la siguiente reunión. Y a la siguiente. Enjolras no le habla nunca directamente. Dice que hay una protesta el miércoles de la siguiente semana, contra... algo, Grantaire hunde la cabeza entre sus manos apenas escucha "protesta." Va a estar allí, por supuesto, sin importar de qué se trate. Es mejor no saber. Será menos hipócrita.

\- No seremos la cara visible esta vez, pero es importante que la marcha llame la atención de la gente. ¿Feuilly, puedes hacer algo similar a los carteles de la vez anterior?

Grantaire se hunde más, se asfixia en la manga sobre su antebrazo. Oh, por supuesto. Este es el tipo de tregua al que puede aspirar: Enjolras lo _ignora_.

Fantástico.

Necesita un trago, ahora, urgentemente. Joly agarra su brazo y lo levanta.

\- Grantaire puede hacerlo.

\- No. Necesito a Grantaire junto a mí durante la movilización.

Le parece que todo el Musain inhala al mismo tiempo. Él, al menos, trata, pero no hay suficiente oxígeno en el mundo para que su cerebro pueda pensar algo, dejar de repetir en su mente " _necesito a Grantaire junto a mí_ " hasta que el sonido quede grabado con fuego.

Sabe que está con los ojos pegados en él imbécilmente, pero Enjolras sostiene su mirada como si no hubiese dicho nada fuera de lo común.

(Si pudiese prestar atención al resto vería a Combeferre sonriendo tras un montón de papeles y Courfeyrac enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos para ahogar una carcajada.)

El resto de la reunión pasa en un tiempo que Grantaire se pierde, estudiando a Enjolras dedicadamente _sin que Enjolras lo detenga_.

Es un milagro y Grantaire va a abusar de ello antes que Enjolras recobre sus sentidos y vuelva a mandarlo a la mierda.

Cuando ya han resuelto quién se encargará de qué, Enjolras se acerca a su mesa. Qué pasa con Joly y Jehan en ese instante, no tiene idea. Está solo en la mesa, solamente Enjolras y él.

\- ¿Algún problema? - pregunta Enjolras, más formal que duro.

\- No se me ocurre uno solo.

\- No llegues borracho, por favor - por fin encuentra sus ojos, sin condena en su expresión -. Estoy contando contigo. 

Puede escuchar a Eponine en su cabeza: _¡Te está usando! ¡Te va a sacrificar a su revolución en la primera pira que encuentre!_

Grantaire sonríe. Enjolras es el sol, por supuesto que esto va a acabar en llamas. _Esa es la idea_.

\- Si llego borracho nos conseguimos un encendedor y me usan como lanzallamas - propone estúpidamente, embobado, pero Enjolras sonríe y le toca el brazo, como el intento de una palmada amistosa de alguien que jamás en su vida ha dado una palmada amistosa.

Grantaire Se lo queda mirando, a su mano y a él. Enjolras parece alarmado un momento, se mira la mano y la recoge, la mete a su bolsillo y se encoge un poco.

\- Te lo pido como un favor personal - frunce el ceño -. Una vez ofreciste lustrar mis botas. Mantenerte sobrio un par de horas no es nada comparado con ello.

Grantaire se sonroja completamente y Enjolras sonríe algo que jamás ha visto antes en su rostro, algo un poco pícaro.

\- Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso. Y me iré. Y los veré allí el miércoles - se apura en agregar, cuando el rostro de Enjolras vuelve a su ceño - ¿Cuándo te he dicho que no?

Enjolras se lo piensa seriamente, lo cual es. Apabullante.

\- Nunca - admite -, pero me contradices todo el tiempo.

\- No te contradigo. Nunca he dicho que tus intenciones no sean adecuadas o que no deberías hacer lo que quieras hacer. No me atrevería - asegura mientras recoge su bolso y su gorro.

Enjolras lo está mirando raro. Grantaire no sabe qué hacer con ello.

\- ¿Entonces cuando dices que nuestros intentos serán inútiles y la gente no se levantará contra sus opresores...? - ahora Grantaire lo mira raro. ¿Quién dice cosas como esas en la vida real?

\- Ya se lo dije a Courfeyrac: Si alguien va a ser capaz de cambiar el mundo, vas a ser tú. Lo que dudo es, en principio, que pueda cambiarse.

Enjolras abre mucho los ojos, pero antes de que diga algo, Courfeyrac se ríe muy fuerte tras él.

\- Lo siento, lo siento... - se defiende cuando Enjolras se gira, probablemente con expresión indignada.

\- Adiós - dice Grantaire, fuerte y abrupto, antes de huir del Musain por segunda vez, sintiéndose extrañamente ligero, con el estómago revuelto.

*

Seguir a Enjolras en la marcha es como tratar de hacer parkour. Enjolras conoce y es conocido por todo el mundo, hay tantos que quieren tocarlo como si fuese la segunda venida de Cristo como los que quieren darle un trompazo.

Grantaire se mete en medio de todo, aunque puede empatizar perfectamente con ambos impulsos.

No es hasta cuando ya no ve ni el principio ni el final de la gente que Enjolras se detiene junto a él.

Y toma su mano.

Grantaire se estremece de pies a cabeza y tienen que empujarlo para que siga caminando, pero voluntariamente no lo va a soltar. No es _tan_ estúpido.

\- Quiero que hablemos - dice Enjolras, con la vista fija hacia delante.

Grantaire mira su mano, a Enjolras, a la calle, a la masa, a Enjolras, a sus amigos riéndose histéricos, a sus manos. Jala experimentalmente y Enjolras lo suelta, Grantaire vuelve a agarrarlo y Enjolras estrecha su palma.

\- ... lo que quieras.

\- Me refiero - Enjolras mira algo en particular. Grantaire sigue sus ojos y ve a Combeferre y Courfeyrac hablando intensamente. Courfeyrac agita el brazo hacia él. Grantaire se sonroja -. A un café. Quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber... Te he tratado más que terriblemente y comprenderé si no te interesa, pero Courf dijo que probablemente...

\- Lo que quieras, Enjolras - Grantaire se traga un sobresalto, con toda la atención de Enjolras abruptamente sobre él -. No me digas que es novedad.

\- Es novedad si _recién me estoy dando cuenta_ \- murmura Enjolras como ahogado - ¿Un café después de esto?

\- Cuando quieras.

\- Tienes que dejar de contestar eso - Enjolras se aprieta la sien, pero con la otra mano.

Grantaire comienza a sonreír y no deja de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando aparece la policía y alguien le prende fuego a un auto.

*

Su primera cita es técnicamente en celdas contiguas, pero a Grantaire ni se le ocurre quejarse.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
